


Summer Night

by SimplePleasure



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Reader-Insert, Slightly OOC Hibari, Spoilers, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplePleasure/pseuds/SimplePleasure
Summary: Hibari dislikes alcohol for a number of reasons.Hibari Kyouya/Reader
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Summer Night

_"If three's a crowd, then it should be okay with just the two of us, right?"_

Hibari stares at his own reflection showcased upon the clear surface of sake. Dressed in his usual ebony kinagashi, Hibari is seated with crossed legs upon a purple cushion.

He dislikes alcohol for a number of reasons.

First of all, he has to be in control. Alcohol distorts his senses and he absolutely despises the buzzing sensation in his head whenever he drinks. He felt less restrained. Although Ryouhei claims that's what alcohol's _meant_ to do, Hibari believes in self-discipline and that includes knowing restraint. Second, the burning sensation that lingers in his throat and mouth after each gulp. Granted, it got duller the longer he drank, but it was still incredibly unpleasant.

Lastly, probably the most prominent reason, there was—

_"I'm not protecting you; I know you're more than capable of handling things yourself. I'm just doing this cause they annoyed me too."_

—the reminiscing.

_The clicking of buttons was mildly annoying, but Hibari silently continued to rest with his eyes closed. Beside him, you were sending yet another set of instructions for the Disciplinary Committee via text. If he could be considered the brawn, you'd be viewed as the brains. A rather terrifying combo for most, if not all. Undoubtedly effective as well. Glancing at your childhood friend, you smiled slightly but returned to your passive expression just before his eyes opened. "You can go back to sleep, Kyouya. I've taken care of the other bugs."_

_He grunts before turning to his side to face away from you. Used to his personality, you flipped your phone shut and slid down from your sitting position in order to lie on your back to stare up into the cloudy blue sky._

_Another day at Namimori Middle School._

The porcelain saucer cup clinks against the neck of the sake bottle as Hibari pours another serving for himself. He wordlessly glances at the matching cushion across from him. It felt like looking at a picture with the tatami mats serving as a backdrop.

_"I threatened Ryouhei to stop bothering you with this drinking nonsense," you simply commented without a change in your expressionless face after pouring more tea into Hibari's formerly empty cup. You set aside the pot gingerly. Hibird tweeted from his perch on your shoulder. Sitting across from Hibari in the main room of the residence, you stroked the yellow creature with the tip of your forefinger gently._

_Hibari's eyes focused on your softened visage as you sat seiza atop a purple cushion in front of him, separated by a low table lined with tea and paperwork. You wore a yukata with a similar color palette to his own choice of clothing. The summer nights were still considerably warm, so you had decided to switch to a yukata for comfort. The moonlight seemed to cast an almost ethereal glow over your features as you continued to interact with Hibird._

A single drop is all that remains in his cup by the time Hibari pulls the cup from his moistened lips. Gazing up at the full moon, the silent man is made aware of a familiar weight settling upon his head. Hibird chirps once as though formally announcing his presence despite already arriving to his destination.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

_"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird tweeted happily when he noticed his master had lazily pried out a black velvet box from the inside of his kinagashi._

_Mildly confused, you turned from Hibird to face your human companion. Only to be met with a box that was placed in the middle of the table. Curiosity filled your entire being as you stared at the container before glancing at Hibari who had wordlessly pulled up a new sheet of a report while sipping his green tea._

_It was the first time he had ever seen you smile while crying._

Hibari hums in thought at Hibird's prompting, feeling the claws gently poke against his scalp. It was Hibird's method of getting his attention.

_"I'm sorry." Tsunayoshi bowed deeply before Hibari and you with a face full of remorse. "Because of this plan, it will be placing your life in danger." The Tenth Generation's boss of the Vongola Famiglia could feel his fists tighten until his knuckles turned white._

_"...Tsuna." You moved forward to gently grasp both of his fists. "If this is the only way to ensure our future will be safe, I'm willing to make the sacrifice."_

_"But... What about-"_

_"He may not understand it now, but I know he will in the future." Your grip became more firm. "In the future we'll secure for all of us."_

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Hibari pushes down the oncoming buzz that threatens to overtake his senses and sets down his cup. Standing at his full height, Hibari follows after Hibird who flutters impatiently a few inches ahead, leading Hibari down the corridor. As he approaches the destination, a faint sob echoes through a small part of the estate. Coming to a halt before a partially opened shoji, Hibari watches as Hibird flies in through the minuscule crack. The occupant of the room quiets down momentarily when hearing the familiar chirps from Hibird. Only for the sobbing to resume, though notably more muffled than before. Wordlessly, Hibari slides the door open completely, the frame clacking against wood. A lump from within a futon jumps at the sudden intrusion.

_"Kyouya, you won't be able to see if you're standing so far away," you commented with a slightly amused tone of voice. Sitting up in a luxurious hospital bed fitted for maximum comfort, you held onto a white bundle and pressed it against your bosom._

_"Hmph."_

_Your lips quirked up slightly for a split second. "Ryouhei was absolutely heartbroken earlier when he discovered we already decided on a name for the baby. 'Nami' for a girl. And for a boy-"_

"Mori," Hibari gruffly calls out.

"...Father." A small head pokes out from the lump underneath the thin sheets. Essentially a carbon copy of his father, the young boy shamefully crawls out from the futon that used to belong to his mother in order to stand in front of the intimidating man. Hibird nestled himself within the small mess of black locks. Wet eyes peek up at Hibari.

_"Kyouya, I never once found myself regretting this choice..." Unshed tears welled up in the corner of your eyes. The other Vongola Guardians are enveloped in absolute chaos as they bustled around Hibari crouching over your slumped form. Their boss was just murdered and another famiglia member was also shot while trying to protect him. The Millefiore Famiglia have already evacuated, having had prepared for this chain of events. The pool of blood continued to expand from underneath you, the gaping bullet wound burned into his sight. Reaching up, you caress his cheek with your left hand. He readjusted his hold on your upper body to support it. "Even now, I believe this is for the best... No matter what, just know that I'll always love both you and Mori... I'm sorry..." Your hand slipped down and splashed into your own blood, coating the golden band around your ring finger in crimson. Hibari's stoic face never once turned away from your features._

_It was the second and last time he ever saw you smile while crying._

Of all features Mori could have inherited from his mother, it had to be her eyes. _Of course_.

In general, his mother wasn't some jaw-dropping beauty. Rather, she was pretty at most. Just an average cute. Not that appearances ever had much of a factor when it comes to Hibari.

But her eyes were able to captivate him every time they connected. Very much like alcohol, he used to despise them. They would cloud his judgement. Overtake his thoughts. Disturb his rhythm.

"I'm sorry."

_"I'm sorry..."_

Hibari selfishly blames his next words on the alcohol in his system,

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

_"You have nothing to be sorry for."_

The same words that she would never hear.

Stunned, Mori can't help but widen his eyes— _ **her eyes**_ —up at his father. His authoritative, stern, and always emotionless father. The same father that would never hold his hand in public, would never carry him on his shoulders, would barely exchange more than a grunt or hum in response with him, and the same one who didn't cry with him during his mother's funeral. His eyes fill up with newfound tears. Hibird flies out of the room in order to grant the two space. "Father..."

"Hm."

"...Papa!" Reverting back to his true age of a child rather than his forcefully matured self, Mori lunges forward to wrap his arms around his papa's legs.

The same papa who would silently grasp his much smaller palm in his own when they were by themselves staring at the moon. The same papa that simply held him in his arms because he couldn't keep up with the man's pace. The same papa who would quietly read a story for him that his mama had written. The same papa that was the last one to leave the funeral despite the downpour, never once removing his gaze from his mama's tombstone. The rain at that time was warm, perhaps due to the fact it was summer time. 

Later that very same night, Hibird returns to the room, circling around the pair sleeping peacefully in the obviously much too wide futon. Mori was wrapped around Hibari's right arm, while the father remained motionless on his back. Memories of a gentle and soft hand brushing through his hair fuel Mori's dreams. Once in a while, a different hand would take over. One full of calluses and scars from battles. Yet just as tender and full of warmth. His parents were and always will be people of very few expressions and words. Enigmas to most outside of their very intimate circle of acquaintances (though that doesn't necessarily mean those within the circle can easily discern their thoughts either). But to Mori, they will always be parents who love him even if they don't say so aloud. The realization that his mother would no longer be able to express her love threatens to awaken him from his blissful slumber.

A rough palm full of calluses and scars rests upon his head, radiating a familiar warmth that easily lulls Mori back to his deep sleep. A golden band around a finger glints under the pale moonlight.

Hibird takes one look at the pair from above before ultimately deciding to retreat.

Tonight, it would just be father and son.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so busy with real life stuff that I've found less and less time to write things. Such a shame, really, considering how much fun it is to write. I was scrolling through my phone and came across a picture of KHR! and I was like, "Oh heck yes, my favorite anime from childhood."
> 
> I was totally in love with Hibari and Yamamoto. Which is rather interesting to me considering their differences in personality.
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> This is Hibari's way of dealing with the aftermath of your death. Yes, you were part of the group to discuss the plan against Byakuran if that wasn't made obvious in the story. I can't quite remember all of the details considering it's been several years since I've revisited the series. It doesn't help that the manga was different than the anime in several aspects, so trying to remember which was which within my already shoddy memory made it rather difficult. I already have an outline of this particular reader-insert, so I was thinking of making some sort of collection to expand more on those memories Hibari had. I also want to make a happier ending. If you're already familiar with the series (hopefully you are and that's why you're reading this story) then you might be able to guess how it should be for a happy ending.


End file.
